La mente de un niño suicida (One-shot CORTOYaoi) -Malvi
by Shinigami3007
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive 16 años, un joven con muchos problemas, entre ellos se corta y vomita los alimentos. Luego por obra del destino se enamora de Sebastian, un chico de su colegio al que espía muy seguido. Tras una confusión la mente suicida de Ciel despierta. ¿Podrán ellos permanecer juntos toda la vida? ¿O morirán el en intento? ONE-SHOT CORTO-YAOI Espero que les guste :P


ESTA HISTORIA ESTA NARRADA EN EL PRESENTE (2010-2014)

Y COMO SIEMPRE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SU ACTUAL CREADOR Y BLA BLA BLA...

SI, ES MUUUUY CORTO, LOSE, ES QUE NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA PEQUEÑISIMA HISTORIA.

¡NO OLVIDEN LOS COMENTARIOS!

*Narra Ciel*

Les voy a contar mi pequeña y feliz historia de vida, mas no creo tardar mucho, mi vida no es interesante, como la de ustedes seguro. Mas bien es la historia de un patético Niño Suicida.

*FlashBack*

Su piel se rompía al contraste con el frió pedazo de metal que atravesaba sus brazos,mientras el se miraba los brazos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, muchas de ellas que se encontraban inundando sus mejillas, miraba con sus ojos aguados el espeso charco de sangre que yacía bajo sus brazos, manchando sus piernas al desnudo, mas solo llevaba su camisón blanco y un bóxer negro, sus rodillas manchadas con su propia sangre, como si fueran de papel estaban llenas de cortes, mas el no se avergonzaba de ellos, creía que eran su historia marcadas en su piel, pero aun así no la exibia. Volvió a rozar la delicada piel de su brazo con una navaja, cortando profundo, odiando su vida, queriendo ensombrecer el dolor con un dolor a su propia elección.

Se odiaba a si mismo "¿Por que?" se repetía una y mil veces mas en su mente "¿No había sido su vida ya lo suficientemente mala?"

Lo Amaba, Lo extrañaba, mas se preguntaba siempre "¿Cómo era posible extrañar el tacto de una piel que nunca se ha tocado?¿Cómo era posible extrañar un perfume que jamás se ha respirado? y ¿Cómo es posible extrañar tanto unos labios que jamás se han besado?" .

Se maldecía a si mismo mientras pasaba nuevamente la navaja por una de sus piernas. "Justo yo tenia que venir a enamorarme de el...un joven que no conocía en absoluto, un joven endemoniadamente bueno, un amor... imposible".

-"Suficiente"- se dijo a si mismo, luego se puso de pie, débil por la gran perdida de sangre, camino hacia la bañera, ensuciado el piso con su propia sangre a medida que avanzaba, desprendió su camisón de seda blanca, ahora cubierto por el rojo de su sangre, deslizo su boxer entre sus piernas frágiles, delgadas y cortadas y se metió en la bañera, el agua estaba caliente y la habitación llena de vapor, se sumergió para que el agua lo cubriese por completo, limpiando sus heridas, ahogando sus penas, le dolía el corazón, estaba deprimido y los pensamientos negativos lo abrumaban; no le encontraba ningún sentido a su existencia.

Pasados 20 minutos salio de la bañera, el agua se había teñido de rojo, mas no le importaba simplemente bastaba con sacar el tapón y toda la evidencia se iría por el drenaje, se puso otro camisón y se arrojo sobre su cama, necesitaba descansar, mañana seria otro aburrido día de escuela, tendría que volver a ver nuevamente a su amor no correspondido.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Otro Aburrido día de escuela, las clases habían transcurrido rápido, Yo esperaba con ansias la hora del recreo, quería volver a ver a mi "amado", con tan solo verlo se me alegraba el día, a pesar de que por las noches lloraba y me cortaba por no poder tener el coraje de decirle un simple "Hola".

El timbre del recreo sonó y todos salieron disparados hacia afuera, Yo salí lo mas tranquilo posible, tenia un poco de hambre, había desayunado, pero luego lo había vomitado todo, había vaciado mi estomago, no se si sentirme "alegre" o "triste". Me da lo mismo.

Solo iría a satisfacer mi estomago y luego a vomitarlo en el baño.

Fui a la cafetería y me comí una hamburguesa con papas fritas, estuvo delicioso, pero era hora de vaciar todo.

Me dirigí corriendo por los pasillos al baño, por suerte casi todos estaban en el patio, aun quedaban 10 minutos de recreo, nadie notaria lo que haría. Entre a el baño y me dirigi a el ultimo, el que se hallaba en la punta, casi nadie entraba a ese, todos entraban a los primeros, así que nadie podría interrumpirme.

Metí tres dedos en mi garganta y vomite todo lo que pude. Fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Ya me había acostumbrado a hacer esto. Tire de la cadena y pase mi manga por mi boca, no me había ensuciado, ya no había evidencias, abrí la puerta del baño tan fuerte, pensando que no había nadie del otro lado, ya que se abrían hacia afuera o hacia adentro, pero yo siempre la abría hacia afuera, era una costumbre... le di a alguien con la puerta. Y salí rápido para poder ayudarlo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*Narra Sebastian*

Estaba esperando el recreo para poder ver a aquel pequeño de cuarto año que me espiaba constantemente, seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta de que yo lo sabia, pero aun así me encantaba espiarlo cuando desviaba la mirada, el pequeño no había aparecido en el patio, busque por todas partes, como no lo encontré me dirigí a el baño.

Entre sin hacer ruido, no había nadie en el baño, o eso pensaba hasta que escuche diminutos quejidos que venían desde el ultimo baño, camine hasta allí sin hacer ruido, tome el picaporte, estaba dispuesto a abrirlo, pero si había alguien ahí... haciendo algo...personal. ¿Que le diría?

"Lo siento, pense que alguien se estaba ahorcando".

Dude unos instantes y cuando lo quejidos desaparecieron, solté el picaporte, y me dispuse a apoyar mi oreja para escuchar... si aun estaba vivo, pero la puerta se me adelanto.

Se abrió tan fuerte que me dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, y cai de espadas .

Una vez en el piso cerré fuerte los ojos para tratar de disminuir el dolor.

-¡Lo siento!...¿Estas bien?- pregunto una vocecita desconocida.

Abrí los ojos, y creo que me pareció ver un ángel, un ángel con unas manos suaves, frágiles, unos ojos profundos, tan llenos de tristeza, inseguridad, desprecio por si mismo, cualquiera que lo viera fijamente a los ojos podría pensar eso, pero al ver sus sonrisa... todo cambiaba tenia una sonrisa que era la puerta al cielo, brillante, llena de felicidad, que hacia que todo lo que sus ojos mostraban desaparecieran.

-Si...- murmure aun aturdido por el golpe y mareado por la belleza de aquel pequeño, el mismo pequeño que se dedicaba a mirarme siempre.

Extendió su mano y yo la tome, me ayudo a levantarme y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, aun seguíamos tomados de la mano.

-¿Como te llamas?- murmure encantado por la belleza de aquella criatura.

-Ciel Phantomhive- murmuro el pequeño mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color entre rojo y rosa.

-Sebastian Michaelis- susurre aun sin apartar la vista de la de el, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, no quería separarlas, pero algo me llamo la atención, una pequeña gota de sangre caía por su muñeca.

Lo mire a los ojos con preocupación, trato de apartar la mano pero se lo impedí. Levante su manga.

Casi morí de tristeza al ver los cortes que aquel pequeño poseía en su cuerpo.

-¿Que son estas marcas?- pregunte. No. el NO se cortaba. ¿Quizás su gato...?

-No es nada- dijo apartando su brazo con brutalidad.

-¿Entonces por que las escondes?- pregunte. Aunque no lo conociera, sabia que me estaba mintiendo.

-Esta bien!- dijo- solo son cortes, no tienen ningún significado.

Mejor dejo este tema de lado, no quiero que se ofenda y se valla

-¿Por que me espías?- pregunte acercándome a el.

Vi como su cara se tornaba roja.

Adorable pensé.

-Esto... yo...- tartamudeo.

-No importa, me lo cuentas esta noche- dije.

-¿Esta noche?- pregunto

-Si, en el Boliche del centro ¿Lo conoces?- pregunte, tal vez era muy pequeño y no lo dejaban salir.

-Si- su respuesta me asombro, tan pequeño y frágil e iba a bailar. Increíble.

-Nos vemos en la puerta a las 22:00 en punto.- dije y me fui, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

*Narradora*

La hora de clases había pasado rápido, Ciel contaba los minutos para volver a ver a su amado, pero antes debía hacer una parada especial...

Tomo sus cosas, y se dirijio al lugar mas feliz del mundo... el cementerio.

*Narra Ciel*

siete de la tarde, faltan 3 horas, tengo tiempo de sobra para visitar a mis padres y amigos...

:.:.:.:.:.:.

me hallaba frente la tumba de mis padres, ellos habían muerto en un formidable incendio hace un año, yo estaba con ellos cuando sucedió esto, los vi morir, frente a mis deplorables ojos, es increíble como la piel humana arde tan bien bajo las llamas del fuego, y la carne se quema como si fuese algo aun mas debil que el papel, ¿Y la sangre?, la sangre se evapora en cuestión de segundos...

Deje unas rosas, las favoritas de mi madre, y unas "no me olvides", para mi padre.

No me olvides... pensé mirando el cielo, que se estaba tornando Gris, seguramente llovería.

camine unos minutos por el cementerio, y llegue a dos tumbas conocidas, mis mejores amigos... Alois y Claude, siempre quise morir asi, al lado de la persona que mas quería.

Aun recuerdo su bella historia

Se habian conocido en la misma escuela que yo, en un recreo, se habian enamorado, comenzaron a salir, medio año mas tarde murieron los padres de Alois y este cayo en un estado parecido al de la depresión, Claude no soporto verlo así y comenzó a hacer las mismas cosas que el hacia, como cortarse y vomitar los alimentos, finalmente ambos decidieron abandonar este mundo tomando una sobredosis de pastillas, lo hicieron juntos, murieron juntos, abrazados, sonriendo, felices

recuerdo que hasta salieron en las noticias "Jóvenes enamorados mueren juntos"

Deje unas rosas amarillas en la tumba de Alois, las que me recuerdan el color de su cabello, y para Claude moradas, recuerdo que se vestía de morado cuando Alois estaba triste.

me despedí de ellos con unas palabras y seguí caminando, unos metros mas, me pare frente a otras dos tumbas.

Lizzy y Madam Red susurre.

Ellas habían ido a el banco, su madre debía cobrar e irían a compra ropa, según lo que Lizzy me había dicho, pero ese mismo día, asaltaron el banco, los tomaron a todos como rehenes, entre ellos mi tía y Lizzy su hija adoptiva, según los testigos ellas intentaron detener a los ladrones, lograron abrir la puerta para que la policía entrara, hubo un tiroteo, ellas murieron en ese tiroteo, murieron abrazadas, protegiéndose una a la otra, mientras su sangre se mezclaba.

Fueron las heroínas del día, lograron salvar cientos de vidas arriesgando las suyas, mucha gente les trae flores, entre ellos yo

Rosas Rojas para madam red y Claveles blancos para Lizzy, me despedí nuevamente con un par de palabras y me dirigi a mi casa...

una hora para verme con mi amado.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

El boliche era grande las luces brillaban por doquier, no había rastros de sebastian, me había puesto unos pantalones blancos, con una camisa negra y mis zapatillas negras nuevas.

me dirigí a la barra y pedí algo para beber, luego de un rato alguien me tomo de la cintura.

Era el.

-¿Bailamos?- me pregunto, sin un "hola" ni un "¿como estas?"

-Claro- conteste tomando su mano.

Nos dirigimos a la pista, el DJ puso música de todo tipo, Sebastian se encontraba tomando una cerveza mientras yo simplemente bebia algo ni tan fuerte ni tan liviano.

La multitud hacían que nuestros cuerpos se chocaran.

No se en que instante sentí la creciente excitación de sebastian sobre mi trasero.

pero segundos después estábamos bailando abrazados, demasiado pegados para ser dos jóvenes que apenas se conocen, tocando nuestros cuerpos como si fuésemos "pareja".

Finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron el uno con el otro, en el momento en el que el DJ había puesto un "Lento"... La canción "Little Me " resonaba por todo el boliche, que momento mas bello y adecuado para mi primer beso.

Tome sus cabellos ente mis manos y abrí mi boca para permitirle a su lengua la entrada ala misma. Nuestros labios se separaban y al instante volvían a unirse, girábamos nuestras cabezas de un costado al otro, nos apretábamos entre la multitud para hacer mas intenso el beso, desabroche los botones del cuello de su camisa, dejando la piel de su pecho exhibida, deslice mis manos por su espalda, humedecida por su sudor, de repente sentí como un liquido algo espeso caía en mi cabeza, estaban arrojando pintura por todas direcciones desde lo alto del boliche, la multitud comenzó a saltar mientras la canción "salute" sonaba a todo volumen en los parlantes.

La lengua de sebastian comenzó a recorrer mi garganta, mientras que yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura, rodee con mi brazo izquierdo su cuello y con el otro tire de su cabello, mientras levantaba la vista al techo y suspiraba.

Su mano se metió por debajo de mi camisa, al principio acariciando mi piel, luego raspandola con sus uñas, pues la excitación entre nosotros no paraba de crecer por cada segundo que pasaba.

Termine de un trago mi bebida y arroje a la nada mi embace, seguramente le di a alguien en la cabeza... pero no me importo.

El estribillo de la canción resonaba a nuestro lado, mientras mi boca se abría al compás de la canción suspirando, tratando de cantarla, jale mas fuerte del cabello de sebastian, tire su cabeza para atrás y lo bese nuevamente.

Me apretó contra el y sin saber si todos mis sentidos se encontraban presentes vi como nos alejábamos de la pista de baile, mientras el subía las escaleras, pude ver a muchas personas besándose al rededor nuestro.

Sentí como alguien daba una patada a lo que seguramente seria una puerta y luego yo me encontraba recostado en una cama.

Si...seguramente seria una cama, es cómodo pensé en ese momento, aunque sabia como iba a terminar todo.

Sebastian retiro mi camisa, yo hice lo mismo con el, aunque me costo un poco, metí mi mano en su pantalón y lo baje rápidamente, el se arrojo sobre mi, desnudo, termino de desnudarme y comenzo a tocarme y besarme.

Sus besos estaban cargados de pasión y lujuria.

Me tomo por sorpresa cuando ingreso un dedo dentro de mi y comenzó a moverlo, senti vergüenza de mi mismo, abri los ojos como platos y el metió otro dedo, haciendo un movimiento como de una tijera, luego comenzó a torturarme metiéndomelos y sacándolos

¿Acaso esta jugando conmigo?

deslice mis manos por toda su espalda y baje a sus muslos, los cuales apreté con dureza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había hundido en mi, o eso me pareció.

-¿Enserio esta adentro?- pregunte mirándolo con un poco de humor.

me miro con el rostro inexpresivo y se abalanzo sobre mi.

dio una pequeña carcajada.

-No- tomo mis pernas y las abrió, por un momento pensé que me partiría al medio, luego se metió en mi de una.

-Ahhh- grite de dolor.

Bien Ciel, ahora si esta adentro mi mente pervertida comenzó a funcionar.

Sebastian comenzó a entrar y salir de mi, provocando que gimiera hasta mas o poder.

mientras se movía tomo mis piernas y las llevo a mi pecho, esto se estaba poniendo intenso y doloroso. Prosiguió a darme vuelta, dejándome en "cuatro", volvió a penetrarme luego, sentí como su lengua paseaba por mi espalda, provocandome un cosquilleo delicioso, paseo con sus manos por mis pezones, rozo mi garganta y medio dos de sus dedos en mi boca.

-Ahh- comence a gritar mas fuerte.

Estaba demasiado excitado, aturdido, cansado y adolorido, me desmorone en la cama, mas no supe en que momento el me alzo, yo rodee con mis piernas su cintura, me pego a la pared y volvió a hundirse en mi, tomo nuevamente mi cintura y comenzó a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, jugando conmigo, mientras yo clavaba mis uñas en su suave piel.

finalmente ambos llegamos a nuestro tan encantador orgasmo, y nos desplomamos en el suelo.

senti el rose de la tela de la alfombra contra mi delicada piel, antes de ver unos pies que caminaban hacia mi.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*Narradora*

Ciel se despertó al día siguiente en su cama, le había preguntado a los sirvientes quien lo había traído, ellos le habían contestado que lo había traído un hombre de cabellos negros llamados sebastian.

Cuando Ciel ingreso a clases estaba desesperado por salir a el recreo para encontrarse con sebastian.

La hora paso lenta, los minutos parecian horas, y las horas dias, parecia que el tiempo le queria jugar la contra a Ciel.

finalmente, luego de mucho esperar el timbre toco y Ciel salio, no lo habia encontrado en todo el primer recreo, tampoco en el segundo, faltaban 20 minutos para salir y Ciel le habia dicho a la profesora que iba a el baño...

Comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a sebastian y lo encontro.

Estaba abrazado a una extraña chica que le parecio ver en su salón, se susurraban cosas al oído, Ciel no lograba escucharlas. finalmente ambos jóvenes se alejaron del resto, se ve que estaban en hora libre, o algo así, y se fueron por un pasillo oscuro.

Ciel los siguio sin saber a donde lo llevarían, en un momento los perdió, la escuela era gigante, parecía un laberinto, pronto escucho pequeños quejidos que salían de una puerta al final del pasillo.

se acerco sigilosamente a ella y apoyo la oreja.

Oh, sebastian...¡que bien se siente!.. Oh, mas fuerte por favor!

¿Acaso los oídos de Ciel lo engañaban? ¿Sebastian estaba...teniendo...? No ! imposible! el no era así, o eso pensaba Ciel.

-"Apuesto que si abro la puerta- dijo tomando delicadamente el picaporte- ... no habrá nada"

Abrió la puerta de un jalón.

/\_/\_/\_

Pensó que su corazón se detendría, Sebastian, teniendo sexo con una chica.

Ciel los miro mientras se moría lentamente en su interior.

Los jóvenes pararon al ver a el joven en la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ciel...puedo...-comenzó Sebastian, la chica lo beso para callarlo.

Ciel no soporto y salio corriendo.

El timbre de salida habia tocado, Ciel corrió a su salón, tomo sus cosas apresuradamente y salio corriendo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Llego a su casa, se encerró en su pieza, se puso un camison de seda blanco y fue a el baño,paso la navaja por su piel una y otra vez, cortando profundo, tratando de acallar el dolor que gritaba en el fondo de su corazon, se levanto para tomar otra cuchilla mas grande y vio un tarro de pastillas.

Se quedo mirándolas detenidamente, su mano estaba temblando cuando las tomo, abrió desesperadamente el frasco y volcó unas 15 pastillas en su mano, las miro detenidamente, pensando que pasaría si se las tomaba a todas, pero no quería saberlo y se las tomo.

quince aquí, luego otras diez mas... luego se apoyo contra la pared esperando a que estas surgieran efecto, y comenzó a leer las advertencias.

"ADVERTENCIA NO CONSUMIR EN GRAN CANTIDAD, PUEDE PROVOCAR DELIRIOS, MAREOS, VÓMITOS, FIEBRE Y EN CASOS EXTREMOS LA MUERTE"

Muerte... las palabras resonaban en su mente.

Se agacho en el charco de sangre y cerro sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Estaba en medio de la nada, ningún alma a la vista, se encontraba cubierto de sangre y oia gemidos a lo lejos, corrió hacia la nada y vio a sebastian con la chica, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y se alejo del lugar.

Muérete escucho que le decía la chica que acababa de ver con sebastian.

Unetenos Ciel dijeron Alois y claude apareciendo de la neblina.

Estamos en un lugar hermoso dijo Lizzy que se encontraba sentada en un banco, que quien sabe cuando apareció, se encontraba abrazada a Madam red Alli es hermoso, es un lugar lleno de luz, donde existe paz, Cieru

Ven, Ciel querido- dijo la madre de Ciel abrazándolo.

Únete a nosotros y te prometo que seremos felices por siempre ahora le hablaba su padre.

-¡NO!- grito el pequeño- quiero estar con sebastian! quiero vivir mi vida- dijo derramando lagrimas, pero cuando se las limpio estan no eran transparentes, eran color rojo, el color de su sangre.

-Tu vida es una mierda- dijo sebastian apareciéndose de repente.

-Ya nada vale la pena Ciel- dijo su madre tapandole los ojos.

Pronto todos se acercaron a Ciel, con cuchillos y navajas, riendo a carcajadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ciel abrió los ojos, su vista se estaba nublando, todo había sido una pesadilla... una pesadilla que había despertado el instinto suicida de Ciel

:::::::::::::

*Narra Ciel*

Se los dije, mi historia era corta, mas ahora me encuentro consumido en mis penas, arrastrándome hasta mi cama, el efecto de las pastillas aun no ha legado a su limite, queria morirme en este momento, en mi mundo no existía explicación alguna para lo que había visto.

Llegue a mi cama y abrí el cajón de mi mesita de luz, dentro de el una pistola, cargada.

No. Esa forma tan deprimente de morir no me agradaba a Ciel.

De pronto escuche el ruido de los truenos. El dia estaba nublando, hacia frió, podía ver a través de las ventanas como los arboles se movian, pues claro me hallaba en el sexto piso de mi departamento...

SEXTO PISO...

Me pare con las ultimas fuerzas que pude,me dirigí a mi pared y escribí una frase con mi propia sangre, mientras mi vista se nublaba cada vez mas, mis brazos y mis rodillas temblaban, mi piel se estaba volviendo pálida, podía verla a través del espejo.

Te odio! le grite a mi reflejo.

Estaba prácticamente frió, mis heridas aun sangraban, llegue a la ventana y me asome a el balcón, camine lento y despacio hacia la orilla, mi camisón blanco comenzó a agitarse con el viento, mi cabello se despeino, sentía la brisa por cada poro de mi piel.

Pronto escuche una voz conocida que venia desde el pasillo.

Sebastian pensé.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y vi a sebastian con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y mis sirvientes tras de el.

Moví mis labios, unas palabras salieron de mi boca.

"Me enamoré de unos ojos tan hermosos e hipnotizantes, que no me di cuenta que esos ojos no me miraban a mi"- me dije a mi mismo, mientras miraba por ultima vez a mi amado, ya nos encontraríamos nuevamente en otra vida... me arroje a el vació cuando mis sirvientes se acercaban a mi.

-NOOO!- lo escuche gritar a el.

Lo ultimo que vi fue la completa oscuridad, luego dos jóvenes uno de cabellos rojos que me hacian recordad a mi difunta tia y otro de cabellos negros que miraba con preocupación al de cabellos rojos, lo abrazo mientras este decia

-"Creí que este niño llegaría mas lejos"- dijo mientras prendía su moto sierra y limpiaba sus lagrimas -" Pero la tristeza pudo con su corazón, lo rompió lentamente en mil pedazos y míralo ahora, los vidrios rotos de su alma yacen esparcidos en el suelo, teñidos con el color de sus sangre"- el de cabellos negros lo beso tiernamente en los labios . Ambos se acercaron a mi.

...Y note la fría guadaña clavarse en mi corazón, mi mundo estaba bien pero no mi corazón. Media ayuda a gritos sordos mientras que una carcajada emanaba de mi pecho, una carcajada de dolor, de piedad, de suma tristeza. Tenia una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro. Mi vida había sido una actuación digna de admirar.

Entonces lo había hecho, había matado a quien mas odiaba... Me suicide.

*Narra sebastian*

Me acerque a el balcón, su cuerpo yacía tirado, ensangrentado en la calle, mientras muchas personas gritaban y llamaban a gritos una ambulancia, tenia que ir con el, me acerque a su cama y tome la pistola, estaba cargada, mire el muro ...el había escrito una frase.

"No todo mi corazón te ama sólo la parte que está enferma" había escrito el joven antes de tirarse al vació.

Sonreí, podía notar la ironía en esa frase.. El me amaba.

Baje atolondradamente la escalera y me abrí espacio entre la multitud.

Me agache y toque su garganta, mis besos aun seguían pintados en su piel.

"Seguramente esta es la primera vez que el amaba, y yo seria el ultimo hombre en su vida... ya que isa lo habían declarado sus latidos"- pense.

Ciel estaba Muerto.

-Perdóname- susurre- si me hubieras dejado explicarte ... solo me acosté con ella para protegerte, tenia un arma...quería matarte,Hannah te tenia envidia... Ciel ahora por mi culpa estas tirado en esta calle, rodeado de personas que no conoces, muerto.

Mis lagrimas cayeron en la mejilla del joven, el único joven que realmente ame en la vida...

Saque un pedazo de papel y escribí una pequeña suplica, luego saque rápidamente la pistola y dispare.

::::::::::::::::::

Una semana después la joven fue al cementerio, debía llevar flores a sus compañeros muertos, se acerco a dos tumbas, recientemente nuevas, alli yacían Sebastian y Ciel.

Sebastian había escrito "Quiero que nos entierren Juntos... yo lo amaba" en la nota, segundos antes de matarse a el mismo de un tiro en la cabeza.

"Solo quería lo que tu tenias Ciel... Obligue a Sebastian a hacer eso, creí que podía sentir lo que tu sentías si me acostaba con el, pero no fue así, por mi culpa...están muertos, supongo que son felices en el mas allá..."- fue lo único que dijo la chica, luego puso rosas azules y negras al rededor de la fotografía de ambos muchachos.

Y así era... como Hannah lo había dicho, el amor de los dos jóvenes era mas fuerte que seguramente se encontraban felices en el mas allá...Pues estaban destinados a estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas...

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo se no esta muy "buena" y muy detallada por que no tuve mucho tiempo...

déjenme comentarios y díganme que les pareció, es el primer one-shot que hago. xD

BESOS!

-M


End file.
